1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a desk that is easy to fabricate, structurally rigid after fabrication, and which can be conveniently transported and stored.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, desks for use in business or for study were produced with all of the parts such as the top board, paneled leg, paneled frame and paneled curtain assembled into a completed unit in a mass production system. The various component parts of the desk were interconnected by means of set screws in the assembly line, and the desks were delivered as an assembled unit to the selling agents who keep such desks in stock for future sale. Therefore, an assembly line had to be set up in a manufacturer's workshop where a number of workers were assigned the task of setting from twenty to thirty screws into each desk. Moreover, the assembled desk is extremely bulky, thereby increasing the expense for transportation and storage.
Further, the bulkiness of the completely assembled desk unit causes difficulty in carrying the desk through narrow passages or staircases, and occasionally invites damage to the desk, resulting in many additional problems, such as buyers' claims for damage.